The present invention is related to machines used in performing railway right-of-way maintenance, and specifically to a modular system for performing multiple right-of-way maintenance tasks using a common base unit and several interchangeable, task-oriented modules.
Conventional railway right-of-way maintenance operations, such as, but not limited to spike pulling, spike driving, tie boring, tie replacement, lag screw application and anchor removing are performed in gangs of machines, each designed for mechanically performing a specific task under operator control. The machines, which may or may not be self-propelled, are preferably arranged in the gang in task sequence.
A typical railway maintenance machine of the above-identified type includes a self-propelled frame designed for movement along the rail, a work station for at least one operator, operation apparatus for performing the specified task, and control apparatus for controlling the operation apparatus. Thus, regardless of the maintenance task for which a particular machine is designed, there is a certain amount of duplication of components among various right-of-way maintenance machines. Since not all operations are performed during a given maintenance cycle, a railroad maintenance facility will normally not use all of its machinery, and at any given time, one or more machines will be idle. For smaller railroads, or for railway maintenance subcontractors in particular, each machine represents a significant capital expenditure, and which, when idle, naturally cannot generate income.
Also, from a manufacturing standpoint, the manufacture and assembly of a diverse array of machines carries with it inherent problems in efficient assembly. In addition, the purchasing and stocking of original and replacement parts for several distinct yet similar machines may lead to confusion on the part of customers and/or stock personnel.
Consequently, a first object of the invention is to provide a railway maintenance system which maximizes the use of common components, and minimizes duplication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a railway maintenance system in which several maintenance tasks may be performed by a single machine, simply by removing and replacing task specific modules to accommodate changing needs of the railroad or maintenance contractor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a base railway maintenance unit which can releasably accommodate modules for spike pulling, spike driving, tie boring, and/or lag screw applying.